Birthday
by xotakux2002x
Summary: hidan's birthday! how do he and kakuzu celebrate? kakuhidan, fluff, oneshot.


Hidan was happy it was pouring down rain.

It wasn't that he liked getting wet or anything; in truth, he hated the felling of soggy clothes clinging to his thin frame, and water from his hair dripping down his neck.

But when it was raining cats and dogs like this, Kakuzu would let them stay in a hotel.

Hidan had to resist smirking as the banker slowly pulled out his billfold and paid for a room at a cheap inn. Once they got the key, Hidan dragged him down the hall before Kakuzu had a chance to change his mind.

There room had one double bed in it; it was cheaper than getting two rooms, or a room with two beds. Hidan set his stuff down by the bed and flopped down, sighing happily. He couldn't remember the last time his greedy partner had allowed them this luxury. He heard Kakuzu drop his things at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Yeah. I don't care what, as long as it's edible."

"Ok." A moment later his partner was gone, and Hidan was bored. He decided to pray; it couldn't hurt.

Three hours later he was done, and lying on the bed again. He heard the door open, and knew his partner was back. He heard the sound of something hitting the ground, before Kakuzu walked over to him. "Here." He held out a paper bag. Hidan took it, wondering what exactly his partner had decided to bring home tonight.

His eyes widened as he looked at the contents. Dangos. His partner had bought him dangos.

He quickly pulled out his favorite treat and began inhaling them. If he couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a hotel room, it had been an eternity since he had had dango. "Thanks, Kakuzu," he said through a mouthful of food. Kakuzu merely nodded and began eating his own dinner. Some takeout sushi, and from the smell of it, day old. Hidan wondered why his partner had decided to splurge on the treat, but decided to withhold his question until he had finished eating.

However, Kakuzu didn't give him a chance. He reached onto the floor and grabbed a small cardboard box. "Here." That phrase seemed to be becoming the banker's favorite word. Hidan raised a brow, but took the box. He opened it carefully, wondering what was up with his partner.

The box contained a new pair of black pants. At first, Hidan was confused by the gift. He tried to figure out why his partner had gotten them for him, and then he vaguely remembered complaining that his pants were fraying around the edges. Clothing didn't last a very long time around these two, but his clothing usually had to be in pieces and/or falling off before Kakuzu would let him get a replacement. Getting something new when his clothing was still in (relatively) good shape was a surprise.

Hidan smiled. "Ok, I'll bite. What the hell's the occasion?"

Kakuzu raised a brow and looked at him with surprise. "What?" the Jashinist asked, getting angry.

"Hidan, when was the last time you saw a calendar?"

Hidan crossed his arms and sat back, looking thoughtful. "I've got no idea."

Kakuzu pointed to the complimentary calendar hanging in their room. "Today's your birthday, dumbass."

Hidan started. _There was no was it could be! _However, when he went over and saw the date, he knew Kakuzu was right. _Dammit, how could he forget his own birthday?! Moreover, why the hell did Kakuzu remember it?! _He turned and walked back to the bed to look at his partner, as if glaring at him long enough would provide the answer he sought. The banker, however, was looking away. "Is your gift alright?"

"_Hmm?_ Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry, you didn't waste your damn money."

"That's not what I meant. I just….I wasn't sure what to get you." Hidan stared. If he didn't know better, he'd say Kakuzu was embarrassed.

"Why'd you get me anything, anyway?" Hidan was curious, and motioned for his partner to sit by him on the bed.

Kakuzu sighed and sat down. "Why does it matter? It was your birthday, and I wanted to get you something. Is that so wrong?"

"For a normal person, hell no. For someone who'd rather gouge out their damn eyes than spend a penny, yes."

Kakuzu looked away. "It doesn't bother me so much if I spend it on you," he whispered.

Hidan's eye's widened. _WHAT?!_ He wasn't sure how to respond to that. The two sat in silence for a while, neither sure what to say. "You know, you didn't have to get me anything. What I want is, well…."

Kakuzu looked back at Hidan, curious. "Yes?"

Hidan sighed. He only had one shot, so he had to move quickly. "This." Before his partner could react, he reached up and grabbed the mask, pulling it down and crashing their lips together. His eyes were tightly shut, and he was prepared to get beaten to a bloody pulp.

To his surprise and delight, Kakuzu wrapped his arms around the Jashinist's body, one arm around his waist, the other hand buried in his hair, gluing their bodies together. The kiss remained innocent at first, but Hidan was glad to deepen it when Kakuzu nibbled at his bottom lip. All too soon they broke away for air.

Kakuzu looked into Hidan's eyes. "Don't they bother you?"

"Huh? Does what…" Hidan realized he was talking about the stitches on his cheek, and the Jashinist grinned. "No. I've known about them for a long time." Kakuzu's eyes widened. "How?" He'd always been careful to keep his mask on around Hidan.

"Some nights, when I'd go to sleep before you, you'd stay up and take it off," Hidan whispered delicately. "But on some of those nights, I couldn't get to sleep. So, I watched you." The Jashinist removed the mask completely, fingers running over the stitches lovingly. "I wish you wouldn't hide them so much. They're really a turn-on." He kissed the banker's cheek gently, making him blush from both the gesture and the words.

Kakuzu sighed and ran his fingers through Hidan's hair thoughtfully. "Great. I spent money for nothing."

Hidan cuffed him lightly on the side of the head. "Wait to kill the moment, asshole."

Kakuzu grinned. "Sorry."

"Come here. Now." Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck and shut his eyes, kissing his beloved on the lips.


End file.
